The Fundamentals of Surgical Research Course, which has been offered by the Association for Academic Surgery for the past 14 consecutive years, is designed to instruct surgical residents beginning their laboratory experience in the following areas: 1. Keys to academic success 2. Hypothesis formation and experimental design 3. Specific methodology 4. Data analysis and statistical analysis 5. Research integrity and Institutional assurances 6. Disseminating your results 7. Applying for grants This course is meant to be an overview of surgical research. It is intended to provide a solid foundation upon which young surgical investigators can build their research experience. The format of the conference is designed to present themes and techniques in formal lectures. Smaller breakout sessions are included so that the residents may interact with successful surgical investigators and with each other. These small group sessions will allow the residents to ask specific questions and exchange information with surgical investigators regarding scientific, technical as well as ethical issues pertaining to surgical research. Responsible conduct of a research project, based on sound ethical principles, must be a fundamental building block of all successful scientific or clinical investigations. Therefore, promoting, educating and training the young surgical investigator in the responsible conduct of research is an essential component of the Fundamentals of Surgical Research Course.